


Trust

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Doesn't Want To Share, Blushing Kaneki Ken, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Disturbing Themes, Ghoul Cannibalism (Tokyo Ghoul), Holding Hands, In Over His Head, Little Black Dress Exchange 2020, M/M, Poor Kaneki Ken, Shuu Finds Out Kaneki Is A One Eyed Ghoul Earlier, Suggestive Themes, hand kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: After Shuu discovers his identity as a one-eyed ghoul, Kaneki agrees to let him have a taste.With some conditions.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Tsukiyama Shuu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85
Collections: Little Black Dress Exchange 2020





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/gifts).



Shuu's fingers trembled as he straightened his tie, the adrenaline coursing through his veins. Kaneki was swiftly tumbling down the rabbit hole, and Shuu was more than willing to follow that heavenly scent - _that exquisite flesh!_ \- and dive right in after him. He bit into his lower lip to whet his appetite, sighing softly as he savoured the slow trickle of blood. There had been many times when he'd let it mingle with human meat, yearning for something akin to Kaneki's sweet and mellow harmony. Though he'd discovered some truly wonderful combinations, none of them ever came close.

Kaneki had suggested Anteiku as their meeting place, after his shift finished. Shuu had no doubt it was for his own sense of safety and security, but he couldn't complain. The chance to see Kaneki's room, filled with his scent, his _essence_ , was temptation itself. He didn't need to look up to know when Kaneki slid quietly into the seat opposite him, but he did anyway, to look upon lush cheeks flushed with tender pink, his single silver eye, and that ugly eyepatch, with the promise of the black and crimson beauty that lay beneath. Discovering that Kaneki was a one-eyed ghoul had been, as humans were fond of saying, the icing on the cake. That Kaneki had unintentionally revealed himself before Shuu had chance to extend an invitation to 'dine' with him at the restaurant was a great relief to him. He was _not_ willing to share a rare creature such as this with those cretins.

"How are we- how exactly will this work?" Kaneki avoided his gaze, as coy as he'd been the first time he'd approached Shuu with the proposition. When the words had gushed and spilled from those delicious lips, Shuu had been practically _giddy_ with excitement, struggling to keep himself from nipping at Kaneki's earlobe or his neck with his teeth, right in the middle of his university library.

"However you desire, _mon amour."_ Shuu ignored Touka's glare when he reached over to brush Kaneki's cheek, its gentle warmth giving rise to thoughts of the blood flowing underneath that supple skin. Pink turned to red, spread to his ears.

"This is all very new to me," he confessed, as if that fact hadn't been plain to the both of them. "I'm committed, but I'd like to take things slowly." Shuu leaned forward to share his own juicy little tidbit.

"I've never let someone eat me either, Kaneki-kun." He smiled lovingly at him as he tilted Kaneki's chin upwards, meeting his eye. _"You'll_ be _my_ first." Oh, he'd thought about it before, of _course_ he had, it was something he'd frequently fantasised about. Devouring the flesh of another while they consumed yours would surely be one of the most delectable, most _intimate_ dining experiences. Most ghouls didn't care for cannibalism - their meat tended to be coarse and chewy (though _his_ , naturally, was delicious). And who was he to deny Kaneki, himself growing curiouser and curiouser in relation to his own ghoulish tastes, when he'd offered himself up to Shuu on a silver platter? Only four days had passed since that fateful encounter in the library, and already Shuu had worked himself up into a frenzy more times than he was willing to count.

Shuu's long fingers slipped down from Kaneki's cheek, skimming past his shoulders all the way down to his hand. He simply held it for a moment, before brazenly pressing his lips against Kaneki's palm. He realised then that Kaneki was right in not wanting to rush into this. Even just the salty-sweet scents and tastes of his palm were so intoxicating that Shuu felt as if he were in danger of drowning in them. And he'd have welcomed such a glorious death, if there wasn't so much more on the table, waiting for him.

"I think we should probably-" Kaneki gestured to the door with his free hand, also doing his best to ignore Touka's disapproving eyes. Her concern for her friend was touching, but unwarranted. Shuu wasn't going to hurt him...much. There would be pain, _yes_ , but it would be mingled with mutual pleasure as they relied upon one another to satisfy their hunger without giving in to gluttony. As far as Shuu was concerned, it was the ultimate expression of _trust_ between two ghouls. Reluctantly, he withdrew his lips from Kaneki's palm, gently placing his hand back down on the table.

"Lead the way, _mi amore._ "


End file.
